ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Finding of the Watch
is the pilot of Geoff 10. Plot We see Vilgax fighting another alien ship. (Vilgax): Crew, make sure it doesn't launch a pod! (Drone One): Uhm okay. The small ship launches a pod. Vilgax kicks the drone's head off. ---- Geoff is walking from school. The pod hits a bird and lands in front of Geoff. (Geoff): A dead bird! I'm gonna poke it! Geoff leans in to poke it. The watch jumps on him. (Geoff): ... GET OFF. Geoff hits the watch. He gets turned into Diamondhead. (Geoff): Um okay. Vilgax launches two drones. They fire at Diamondhead.. DIamondhead fires diamonds, destroying them. (Vilgax): You're wise... PSYPHON! HANDLE HIM! Psyphon is launches in a spaceship with his REDs. (Diamondhead): AHH ALIENS! Diamondhead reverts and turns into Goop. He traps Psyphon. (Goop): Uh... I meant to do that. (Vilgax): I'll fight you myself! Vilgax teleports down. Goop fires the space ship at Vilgax. Vilgax catches it and throws it back, dstroying Goop's projector. Vilgax grabs the Omnitrix. Geoff reverts. (Geoff): That's mine, you meanie! Geoff somehow pulls the Omnitrix to his wirst. (Geoff): Sucker. Geoff turns into XLR8 and facekicks Vilgax like a thousand times. Finally Vilgax slashes the Omnitrix with his sword. Geoff reverts. (Geoff): I'm tougher than you! Geoff turns into Black Hole. Vilgax throws him back into a pond. Geoff turns into Rocket Jaws. He speeds out of the water, flies up, and drops a bomb on Vilgax. He flies away. (Vilgax): AUGH! Half of Vilgax's face is destroyed. (Rocket Jaws): That's it! He fires two more bombs from his mouth at Vilgax. Two holes in Vilgax's chest appear. (Vilgax): RAAAAUGH! Vilgax strikes down Rocket Jaws, slicing him in two. Rocket Jaws is killed. (Geoff): NOOOO! Geoff hits the Omnitrix. He turns into Goop and breathes acid on Vilgax, dissolving his arm. (Vilgax): You don't have a projector. How sad. Goop turns into Bomblow, who throws bombs at Vilgax. (Vilgax): AUGH! Vilgax is gone. Plumbers rush in. (Arachnichimp Plumber): Hault! You're coming with us. He fires a net from his tail. ---- Geoff is in cuffs, walking towards a Magister's room. (Shocksquatch Plumber): Doon't treh to escape, eh? (Geoff): What? (Vulpimancer Plumber): Re raid, ront ry ro esrape, er? (Geoff): What? (Polymorph Plumber): Bzztdonbzztt trbuzzty tbuzzto esbuzztcabuzztpe. (Geoff): I give up. The door opens. (Magister): I am Magistr Download, the Galvanic Mechamorph. Why did you steal the Omnitrix? (Geoff): I didn't steal it! (Magister Download): I see, did Private Spook catch anything on tape. Or Private Cornea? (Captain Azd): Bzztyebzzt, bozzt did. (Magister Download): May we play the footage? It shows the battle. (Download): You may keep it. Release the boy. Geoff is let free. Magister Download explains the Plumbers. (Geoff): Boring, Mr. Toilet Clean Machine. Gonna go now. Geoff turns into Black Hole and creates a portal away. (Shocksquatch Plumber): Nice kid, eh? Aliens Debuts *Black Hole (credits to Solo28, x2) *Rocket Jaws *Bomblow (credits to ABH) *Goop *Diamondhead *XLR8 Characters Debuts *Vilgax *Geoff *Magister Download *Shocksquatch Plumber *Polymorph Plumber *Vulpimancer Plumber *Psyphon Category:Episodes Category:Geoff 10